Many heterocyclic compounds of widely diverse structure have been shown to be capable of inhibiting gastric acid secretion. In such compounds, antisecretory activity is dependent upon all the structural features of the molecule and their appropriate combination with the heterocyclic nucleus.
Of these compounds, those that appear to be most relevant to the present invention are represented by naphthyridinone compounds, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,885, and a pyrido-[2,3-d]pyrimidone carboxylic acid derivatives, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,216. However, these prior art compounds do not suggest the aminoalkyl pyridopyrimidine compounds of this invention.
The pyridopyrimidine compounds of this invention exhibit considerable activity for suppression of gastric acid secretion and are thus useful in peptic ulcer therapy and other hypersecretory conditions.